Akito and Estelle Go to School
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Eloise's tutor quits, the always energetic girl wonders what to do next with her visiting cousins until they make a bet with Bobby about going to school like normal kids, if they win, Bobby has to be nice to them and clean Skipperdee's cage, but if they lose, they have to give up their Pokemon. Will they be able to enjoy school or say goodbye to their new friends?
1. Chapter 1

Summer vacation was ending which meant that the kids wouldn't see their friends as much, they had each other, but Eloise informed them that they were going to be bored out of their minds with Phil, her private home tutor, visiting. Nanny told them that Phil needed animals out of sight during his visits, which also meant Vulpix. Margarita was playing with the four kids today and they were playing hide and seek now in the lobby. And then out of nowhere, during their game, Akito's Pokemon egg glowed once more and got brighter.

"56, 57, 58, 59... 60!" Eloise counted as she hid behind a man, then shoved him once she finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" she called, running to look for the others who were hiding.

The Pokemon egg was closer and closer to fully glowing which meant it would hatch a new battle monster soon.

"It's about to hatch, this is amazing! I wonder what Pokemon it will be?" Akito said as he looked at the Pokemon egg.

"Found you!" Eloise got to him.

"Aw, no fair!" Akito frowned.

Eloise giggled, then noticed the egg glowing. "Ooh, we better find the others and quick before your egg hatches!"

Akito nodded and went with her to find the others.

Estelle had been behind a vase and Vincent was behind a curtain.

"Now, where to find Margarita?" Eloise wondered.

"She shouldn't be far." Vincent said.

Eloise checked under a couch as a woman was sitting and drinking tea, she saw that there had actually been a cat there and she backed away from it. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent decided to try to help her, looking behind a crowd of adults, but still no sign of their friend. Margarita's feet were shown behind a chair where a man was reading his newspaper however.

"I think I found her." Estelle whispered to her brothers and cousin.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Eloise chirped, chasing after Margarita now.

The girls laughed and fell together after Eloise tried to tag her legs. The hotel manager came to the kids, looking rather cross.

"Sorry, Mr. Salamone." The kids said before the egg glowed for the third final time.

Mr. Salamone picked Eloise and Margarita up from the floor. "Kids... Haven't I told you many times that your games, such as hide and seek, or any games that frighten hotel guests and send them running for cover are prohibited in the lobby?"

"Hmm... Rings a bell..." Margarita gave a small smile.

"That _does_ sound familiar, Mr. S." Eloise gave a shrug.

"Let's keep that in mind in the future, shall we?" Mr. Salamone gave a small smile to them then, deciding not to punish them this time.

"Yes, sir." Estelle said.

"Um, guys, the egg is about to hatch." Akito informed them after noticing the final glow.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Eloise took them to a couch where they could have a little bit of privacy.

* * *

Once they all sat, Akito needed extra space and he looked to his egg after it was done glowing.

"I've never seen anything like this." Margarita was entranced.

The glow stopped and where it showed a Larvitar.

"Cool, it's a Larvitar." Akito said.

"Looks kinda evil..." Eloise was nervous.

"I'll train him not to hurt any of you." Akito promised.

Eloise sighed and flopped back against the couch. "Oh, this has been the funnest summer ever..."

" _Was_ the funnest summer you mean," Margarita spoke up to them, giving a small pet to the Pokemon. "It's all over next week! I have to go back to school... So does Yuko... So does everyone! Everyone, except you guys."

"Maybe we don't have to go school exactly, but as long as Akito, Vincent, and Estelle are here, we do have Philip," Eloise replied. "My mean and boring tutor! He's no fun, trust me..."

"If he's mean and boring as you say he is, then we believe you." Estelle said.

"Yeah, but, um does anyone else other than me notice that Larvitar doesn't seem to be moving or waking up?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, he needs to be warm..." Akito removed his bandanna as a temporary warmer, wrapping the Larvitar in it.

"You look different without your bandanna..." Vincent observed.

Akito laughed, he couldn't help it, after all, Mo wore one all the time when she was younger.

"Why do you even have a tutor?" Margarita asked the blonde girl.

"Mother insists," Eloise explained. "Since she travels a lot, she can't teach me, but she can come back in a moment's notice and I'm too energetic for a school. Plus, I went to nursery school when I was little, and Nanny says that did not go well at all."

"And why were you guys home-schooled?" Margarita asked the girl's cousins then.

"We kind of insisted." The Fudo siblings said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Margarita asked.

"We just thought it would be best, plus since we don't go to a school, we don't have to worry about missing classes if crazy adventures happen to us like they did our parents when they were younger." Vincent explained.

* * *

A familiar face came into the hotel.

"Yuko!" Eloise and Margarita came to her and hugged her.

Yuko smiled to them, then to Eloise's cousins and they were all introduced instantly. "My uncle has told me very much about you and your friends with ruining the marriage of that Coco LaBouche." she sounded pleased to meet the Fudo siblings.

"Well, Coco wasn't the right woman for Chuckie's dad." Vincent said.

"That was very brave," Yuko smiled. "Now, shall we play hide and seek?"

The others agreed, but they could not play their game as there came a man who looked like a college professor, he carried a satchel and papers, adjusting his glasses and looking at the time.

"Oh, no!" Eloise gasped once she spotted him coming through the entrance.

The Fudo siblings somehow knew exactly who this man was and decided to hide with her and the newly hatched Larvitar. Several men left one elevator and the kids hid with them so they wouldn't be spotted.

Margarita and Yuko tried to look innocent, but Philip told them he already knew the kids were downstairs and trying to hide away from him. "Nice try, girls, but I saw Eloise and her cousins standing with you two when I came in," he spoke to them. "Please tell them that their lessons begin in ten minutes and if they're not upstairs, ready to learn by nine, there will be consequences." he then walked off.

"Of course, sir." The girls said smiled forcibly.

Philip then went to the elevator to get to the penthouse floor to Eloise's room. Eloise came to see them to say goodbye as she went to the elevator to her room so they could be tutored.

"This is so unfair!" Eloise hissed once they were all in. "I can't believe we have to go upstairs and learn while the others get to stay down here and have fun!" she then folded her arms, wishing Philip was never her tutor.

"You know, we could always replace him with Tech." Akito suggested.

"Who?" Eloise asked.

"Never mind..." Akito sighed.

* * *

After the animals and Pokemon were locked in the other room until the tutoring would be over with Lavitar really close to the heater to warm itself up, Philip sat in front of the kids.

"Now kids, I'm sure you don't know this, but your cousin has an extreme lack of focus, I'm not saying she doesn't know her work, but this, her attitude, and behavior can be a menace," Philip told the kids before starting the lesson for the day. "I've been patient."

"She's energetic, what do you expect?" Akito asked.

"Actually guys, I think he's right." Eloise folded her arms.

"I... I am?" Philip looked surprised at Eloise's sudden maturity.

"Yes, and I'm rather sorry," Eloise frowned. "Please continue. I shall be focused and all that other stuff from now on and my cousins will help. We promise."

Philip looked to them in surprise. "Oh, very well then..." he then looked through his papers to find the one for today.

"Follow my lead." Eloise whispered to her cousins.

The Fudo siblings agreed. Philip opened up a French book and practiced a French greeting. Eloise repeated him, trying to mimic him.

"That's quite enough, Eloise." Philip narrowed his eyes to her.

"That's quite enough, Eloise." Eloise repeated with a smile.

"I mean it, Eloise." Philip glared to her.

"I mean it, Eloise!" the cousins then joined all together to annoy him.

"Stop it at once, you four!" Philip glared.

"Stop it at once, you four!" the cousins just repeated.

" **NANNY!** " Philip yelled out.

"Nanny!" the kids did the same.

And as if on cue, Nanny came in once her name was called. "What is it for Lord's sake?"

"Nanny, I'm sorry, I thought I could do it, but this child has driven me crazy and her cousins are no help," Philip looked firm with her. "I'm going to have to resign."

"Oh, Philip, please don't!" Nanny cried for him.

"Maybe we went too far?" Vincent was worried.

"Don't worry, you all," Eloise soothed them. "Philip thinks about resigning just about every Thursday and changing his mind again on Friday."

"Not this time," Philip looked serious once he went through the door. "I quit! Please explain to the childrens' parents I'm sorry, but this is final and I'm out!" he then stormed off, never going to tutor Eloise or anyone else ever again.

"Okay, yeah, I think we went too far." Eloise said, but then remembered of who Akito mentioned.

"Oh, you kids..." Nanny came to them.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Eloise cheered herself up by rubbing Weenie's belly. "Philip's just been in an awful mood lately, but he'll be back..."

"You better hope so, young lady..." Nanny gently shut the door.

Estelle looked thoughtful a moment, then looked out the window. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to go to school like a normal kid."

"Sometimes I do too..." Akito shrugged.

Vincent looked out the window and saw a private school that was within a walking distance of the Plaza Hotel, he recognized it. "Hey, Jenny goes to that school!" he pointed.

"Cool!" Estelle cheered.

"Wait a minute, Akito, you remember; you mentioned Tech?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah." Akito said.

"How can we contact him and get him here?" Eloise asked.

"By using our futuristic bracelets and contact the team and open up a time portal with them." Akito said, referring to the futuristic bracelets.

"Hmm..." Eloise wasn't positive, she would love to meet Tech, but going to school would be a whole new experience for them. "Could we maybe try that another time?"

Nanny went to make a few phone calls.

"Don't you wanna meet Tech, Eloise?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, but there's something I'd really like to try, I want to go to a real school, don't tell Nanny though, I want to surprise her." Eloise informed.

"We promise." The Fudo siblings promised.

"I just think I should try this..." Eloise smiled.

"We'll go with you." Aktio and Estelle offered.

"Really?" Eloise looked delighted.

"Yeah, I know Vincent would like to go to that fancy school down the block." Akito teased.

Vincent gave him a glance, but agreed, maybe school would be good for him to try too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Weenie, Vulpix, and Lavatiar woke up the kids while Nanny was on the phone, making arrangements for someone to come to their room at 3:00.

"Come on, you four, wake up." Weenie said.

Eloise giggled since her dog was licking her. "Weeeniieeee..."

"Okay, okay, we're up..." Vincent chuckled, lightly taking Vulpix off his stomach so he could get out of bed.

The kids overheard Nanny on the phone and she had hung up.

"Good morning, Nanny," Eloise smiled. "Was that Philip?"

"No, but he called earlier." Nanny replied.

"See? I told you he'd come back." Eloise smiled.

"Yes, but he said in his own words 'wild horses couldn't drag me back into the hotel room from the getgo'." Nanny quoted.

The kids didn't understand what that meant, but it sounded like Philip wasn't going to be coming back.

"Now, let's get you kids dressed with some breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us." Nanny urged them to get dressed.

Eloise understood, she shut the door and handed everyone their day clothes.

"Why didn't tell your nanny about going to school?" Vincent asked her.

"I was going to, but maybe we should wait what happens today." Eloise suggested.

"Yeah and hopefully it won't be so bad." Akito said.

They all then got dressed, hoping this would be worth it all.

"What are we doing today anyway?" Eloise asked her nanny.

"What do you think?" Nanny smiled back. "Finding you a new tutor for you and your cousins."

The kids looked to each other, then got their breakfast of cereal and toast while Nanny had a bagel with some tea.

"Okay, I think now is a good time to tell her." Akito said.

"Umm... Nanny?" Eloise spoke up after they ate.

It was too late, they had to interview new tutors for the day, Eloise sighed, she then decided to keep it in for as long as she could.

* * *

The first candidate was an older woman. "Oh, my, aren't you just the cutest things?" she smiled to the four kids.

"Thank you." the kids told her, trying to be polite.

"Yes you are, yes you are!" the woman cooed to them.

"Yes, they are." Nanny smiled in return.

This woman had taught for about 20 years, but Eloise declined her since the woman had an obsession with cats and Eloise wasn't too crazy about cats herself. The next one was a man who was very laid back and willing to let kids do whatever they want, in which Nanny declined. Finally, there was a woman who loved children and she was very social, calm, and educated, but she was afraid of the animals and just couldn't work around them, if it wasn't for the animals, she would've been perfect for the job.

* * *

The kids left after their tutoring interviews.

"The minute we're back in the room, I'm gonna tell her." Eloise said to her cousins as they decided to go see their friends once school was let out for the day.

"Agreed, there just weren't any perfect tutors in that interview." Akito said.

* * *

In Palm Court, the kids all sat together, even Bruce and Bobby were there.

"So, what happened to your tutor, Eloise?" Bruce asked.

"Umm... I think he left to pursue other opportunities..." Eloise lied.

"Yeah, right," Bobby scoffed. "You guys made him quit. Admit it!"

"Close your trap, Bobby!" Bruce glared at his brother.

"Make me, Brucie!" Bobby retorted, resulting in another fight with the twin boys.

"What are you guys going to do if you can't find someone to replace Philip?" Margarita asked the cousins.

"Go with Eloise's plan." Akito said.

"What is that?" Margarita asked.

"Oh, I dunno... Maybe like go to school like the rest of you guys." Eloise smiled innocently enough.

Bobby merely laughed in their faces, but he then saw they were serious.

"What's so funny?" Eloise demanded.

" _You_ in school?" Bobby smiled evilly. "Following the rules and fitting in with everyone else? You gotta be kidding! They'd kick you out of school within a month!"

"Oh, don't listen to him, you guys." Bruce defended them, especially Eloise.

"I'm telling you, take Eloise out of school and put her in with the real world, it'll be a disaster, trust me!" Bobby folded his arms.

"Listen, Bobby, you better stop." Akito warned.

"Besides, you're wrong, we would do fine in school!" Estelle glared at him.

"I'M wrong?" Bobby just mocked. "Then let's make a bet: If you do end up going to school, and they don't kick you out before the end of the year, I promise to be nice to you for six whole months!"

"And clean Skipperdee's cage once a week." Eloise added in.

"Fine, but if they _do_ kick you out, that turtle is mine!" Bobby then said. "And I want your Pokemon, including yours!" he then looked evilly to the Fudo siblings.

"How's about we be your servants for one whole week instead?" Akito suggested.

"No way, I want the Pokemon and that turtle, you chickens!" Bobby declined. "Besides, you all know that you'll never last!"

Eloise knew it was risky, but she agreed wit hthe bad twin boy and shook his hand. "Okay, Bobby, it's a bet!"

"Eloise, our Pokemon were presents, we can't give them up!" Estelle cried.

"Trust me, guys, I know what I'm doing." Eloise told them, so sure she would win this bet.

"Okay, we're trusting you." The Fudo siblings said.

"Bobby, this isn't fair for them you; already know that Akito, Estelle, and Vincent aren't going to be here for a whole year." Bruce glared at his brother.

"Oops, I guess I never thought of that." Bobby said, acting like he had forgotten.

After milk and cookies, the kids went upstairs.

* * *

Nanny hung up the phone and looked exhausted. "Oh, dear, I never thought finding a tutor for you all would be so hard..."

"Well, I think we have a solution for that, Nanny." Eloise spoke up.

"And that's that, dears?" Nanny looked to them.

"We want to go to school!" the kids said together in unison, making Nanny's eyes go wide, not expecting that.

"Oh, dear, children; are you sure?" Nanny asked making sure they truly wanted this.

"Oh, yes, we absolutely most absolutely want to!" Eloise chirped.

"Your mother didn't go to school, Eloise..." Nanny reminded her.

"I know, but please Nanny..." Eloise begged.

"Yeah, we really wanna do it!" Vincent added.

"Please..." Akito and Estelle pleaded together.

"I'll try to see what I can do to get you into school." Nanny smiled to them.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

Nanny smiled to them.

* * *

For a little while, it was hard for Nanny to find a school for the kids since most of them were already filled up, but she was suggested a school that wanted to see the kids early in the morning, earlier than when school normally starts.

"Your parents are so proud of you, dears," Nanny smiled to the kids as tomorrow was going to be their first day of school. "Remember, if you don't like it, you can always change your minds."

"We know, Nanny..." Eloise smiled sleepily and excitedly.

"Yeah." The Fudo siblings agreed sleepily and excitedly.

"Good night, dears." Nanny smiled and let them sleep until tomorrow morning.

* * *

"I don't know what's so special about school anyways." Vulpix whispered.

Lativar just shrugged himself. "Ya got me..."

The kids just slept, feeling very excited about their first day of real school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Nanny called the parents to tell them all about the kids wanting to go to public school. And where this truly surprised them.

"Are you absolutely sure, Nanny?" Darla asked, sounding highly concerned. "I'm proud of Eloise's decisions, but... Do you think she could really handle going to a real school?"

"She's just as serious and level-headed as you were when you were her age," Nanny tried to show full support for the girl's wishes. "Your kids are a lot like you all when you were children."

"Yeah, only Estelle's not street smart as me, she's more book smart like Atticus is." Mo put in.

"Yeah, while Vincent is street smart." Atticus said.

"At least that came in handy when he was with that Sykes man..." Mo whispered softly, remembering how traumatic that experience was, their poor oldest child could had been killed, but they had to give him up for their family, at least they were all together now.

Atticus held her.

"Well, tell the kids we're very proud of them," Darla smiled. "But, give them a chance to stop school if it's too much for them."

"I already told them they could always change their minds," Nanny smiled. "And I'll take good care of their new Pokemon for them."

"Did the eggs hatch already?" Atticus asked.

"One of them did, Akito has a Lavatiar now." Nanny explained.

"That's so cool! I just hope it hardens around new people." Atticus said.

"I can handle Eloise and little Darla, I think I'll take good care of the Pokemon while the children are away." Nanny smiled.

"Nanny, you're the best." Darla smiled.

"I know." Nanny said.

It was getting late in New York, so Nanny had to go and the parents asked to send their love to the kids.

* * *

"Oh, I hope Eloise will be okay..." Darla sighed after she hung up and looked to her brother and sister-in-law.

"I'm sure she will with our kids with her." Atticus said.

Darla smiled, then sighed. "I never went to a real school... I always wanted to go."

"You got your wish after we adopted you." Atticus reminded her with a smile.

"Yes... And I met my best friend in the whole wide world." Darla smiled fondly.

"Yep." Atticus said.

* * *

The next morning, Nanny woke the kids up a little earlier than most school days and they were in uniforms. Suits and pants for Vincent and Akito, and suits, dress shirts, and skirts for Eloise and Estelle. Nanny held Eloise's hand while Vincent held Akito and Estelle's after their breakfast and they walked down the street.

"Nanny, why are we gonna be in Edwin's class?" Eloise asked as they walked down the street together.

"Mr. Salamone insisted and so that you know someone already," Nanny smiled down to her. "I want you all to be on your best behavior though."

"We will, ma'am." Akito and Estelle promised.

"Yeah, you can count on us." Vincent said.

"Your parents are very proud of you all." Nanny smiled.

"Why are we going so early by the way?" Eloise then asked.

"Because, the headmaster wants to have a word with you all before you go to your new class, now this is a blended classroom, so there are second AND third graders, but don't fret." Nanny reminded them, it was the only way she could get Vincent in the class with them, plus there was a surprise classmate in the classroom that would be with them.

"Okay." The kids said.

Nanny opened the door and Eloise did one of her twirls before going in with them.

* * *

The headmaster let them in and had them all sit down. "I've spoken with Eloise's tutor and he had mentioned that Eloise has trouble with the behavioral environment and that these three other children have never been in a school and have been taught by their mother and sometimes their father when he's not away for an assignment."

"Sir, it is true that Eloise hasn't been educated publicly since Nursery School-" Nanny spoke up.

"Yes, I have a report on that as well," the headmaster looked to the paper. "According to this, at the age of three, Eloise has caused such a problem that it caused for two experienced teachers to retire..."

The Fudo siblings were surprised by this. Eloise bowed her head, looking a little shameful.

Nanny still tried to convince the headmaster that Eloise was ready to try this and with her cousins. "That was a long time ago... I assure you that Eloise is a sweet, good-natured child."

"I just hope they do better than former students, Gaston Salamone and his brother..." the headmaster muttered under his breath about his former students before looking back to the family. "The school has accepted their applications and if I hear anything negative about at least one of them, I'm afraid that they will be taken away off the roster... Do you four understand?"

"Yes...?" the cousins spoke, a little anxiously.

"Good..." the headmaster stood in front of them, allowing them to go to their new classroom. "Welcome to Hawthorne Prep."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Nanny said.

"Certainly..." the headmaster dismissed them.

* * *

Nanny walked the four kids in the hallway as there were other children by their lockers and talking before their classes. "Shall I go in with you?" she offered.

"That's okay, Nanny," Eloise smiled back. "We'll be fine."

"You four are brave little boys and girls," Nanny gave them all a hug before going back to the hotel. "Have fun..."

"We will." Akito and Estelle said then.

"Nothing will stop us." Vincent added.

"I purchased a Pokemon care book and I'll keep an eye on Vulpix, Lavatiar, and the other egg for you all." Nanny then told Eloise's cousins.

"Thank you, Nanny." The Fudo siblings said.

Eloise gave Nanny a very tight and secure hug right before the woman would leave. Nanny smiled to them, waved, then went out the door to get back home.

"Well, this is it..." Eloise said to her cousins. "You guys nervous?"

"Kind of." Estelle said.

"I'm sure we can handle it..." Akito tried to calm himself down.

Vincent took a deep breath. "I've faced mobsters... I can take this..."

Eloise was about to open the door.

"Hey, guys..." a nastily familiar voice greeted them.

Eloise narrowed her eyes at who called for them. "Hi, Edwin..." she forced herself to greet him.

"Never thought I'd see you guys here at Hawthorne..." Edwin smiled evilly as he flicked a coin over his thumb.

"Trust us, this isn't a pleasure to see you for us either." Akito said.

Edwin gestured for them to come talk with him quietly. "I got bad news for you, especially Eloise," he told them in a hushed tone. "This isn't like the Plaza and things are gonna be a lot different for you here."

"What do you mean?" Eloise asked.

"Well, at the Plaza, you're spoiled and you get away with everything because everybody loves your mother and nanny so much," Edwin explained. "Here, you're just normal grade school kids." he then smiled evilly.

"And what are you, the evilest of all?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, don't listen to him, guys, he's just so dramatic," Eloise spoke as she did one of her twirls. "It's going to be perfectly lovely for us here..."

"We'll see, but I'm keeping my eye on you guys..." Edwin glanced to them.

"Then keep a close eye, because we're awesome and you're not." Akito retorted, he wasn't one for bullying, but if his friends or family were picked on, he would help stand up for them.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we must get going, we're going to be late for our second and third grade debut," Eloise did another twirl. "Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" The Fudo siblings added in.

Edwin went to find his friends before the bell would ring. Eloise went inside and there were various other students, one girl did her hair, one boy drew.

* * *

Vincent noticed a familiar face in the front row and slowly came behind her, covering her eyes. "Guess who?~"

Jenny gasped, she got out her seat and looked to him. "Vincent?" she whispered, a little surprised to see him. "What're you doing here?"

"Me, Akito, Estelle, and Eloise are going to school here." Vincent said.

"Oh... That's new..." Jenny smiled. "I have to warn you though-"

"We know, we know, it's not like the Plaza, but don't worry, we're sure we can handle it." Vincent assured.

"Well, that's true, but this is a prep school," Jenny reminded him. "There's a lot more strict rules here than a public school."

"Oh, well that is something that we did not know; but still I'm sure we'll survive." Vincent said.

"Okay... Just no fighting with the teacher, especially if you disagree with her, she is strict," Jenny warned. "And I mean VERY strict..."

"Yikes." Vincent said.

"I'm proud of you for trying though..." Jenny gave an apologetic smile.

"Thanks, but the credit goes to Eloise." Vincent said.

"Really now?" Jenny asked.

Eloise wondered why no one would talk to her, but she tried again. "Hi, I'm Eloise, I'm six!"

"Hi, Eloise," Jenny smiled, shaking her hand like an adult. "I'm eight."

"I see you made a new friend." Eloise looked to her oldest cousin.

"Actually, I've met Jenny before." Vincent corrected.

"Yeah and let me tell you, that was an adventure that nearly cost us our lives." Estelle said.

"Yeah... Especially mine..." Jenny frowned. "And Oliver's..."

"Is Oliver your little brother?" Eloise asked.

"My kitten," Jenny corrected. "Funny thing, the first time I met Estelle and Akito in person was the first time I met Oliver, but I better save that story for later."

Eloise went to her desk as did Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. Edwin came in with his friends just as the bell rang, he went to sit down and he looked back at the four kids, sticking his tongue out at them, then kept his eyes forward as the teacher was about to come inside.

 _'Well, here starts the challenge of school.'_ Vincent thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

A woman with a tight bun in her carrot orange hair and squarish glasses walked into the room, making all of the students rise. Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were wondering why did they did this, but followed example, it must have been a class policy.

Once the teacher came to her desk, she had them be seated, making them all sit down in their seats. "Good morning, class." she greeted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hedwig." the class all greeted, except for the Fudo cousins.

For some reason, Eloise found this hilarious and giggled, making all eyes fall on her.

 _'Uh-oh, okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ ' Estelle thought to herself, already seeing that this school was going to be a really big challenge.

The teacher gave a firm look to Eloise. This caused for Eloise to stop giggling.

"You four must be our new students..." Mrs. Hedwig noticed she hadn't seen the cousins in the classroom before today.

"Yes, that's us." Eloise smiled friendly.

"Please, stand up." Mrs. Hedwig allowed the four new students to do so.

The Fudo siblings and Eloise did as the teacher told them.

"Anyway, I'm Estelle and these are my brothers, Akito and Vincent-" the girl twin started.

"Young children, you have only been here three seconds and you have already broken three of my very important rules," Mrs. Hedwig scolded them. "Can anyone tell the new students what those rules are?"

Edwin raised his hand, after he was called on, he stood up in his chair, looking very stoic. "No giggling or laughing, stand when you speak, and always address you as Mrs. Hedwig." he informed.

 _'Yikes, this is going to be a big challenge.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

"Oh, sorry." Eloise apologized for her and her cousins.

"Sorry, _what_?" Mrs. Hedwig prompted.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hedwig..." Eloise added the teacher's name.

The teacher then looked to the others and they added her name as well.

"That'll do, now please, sit down." Mrs. Hedwig dismissed them.

They then sat down in their seats and where hoped that this wasn't going to be getting any more challenging. Jenny gave them a brief apologetic look, then looked back to the front of the classroom to avoid getting herself into trouble.

 _'Well, this is definitely a challenge; not a big one, but a challenge nonetheless.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

Edwin glanced evilly to them just to make them feel bad on their first day of school.

* * *

Soon enough, it was recess and the kids could relax for a good while. Eloise looked around, wondering who to go to, she saw two girls her age talking and decided to go see them.

"Hopefully it will be easy here." Akito said.

"You guys go on ahead," Vincent turned to them. "I'm gonna go see Jenny." he then went to the girl he did know.

Eloise walked to the girls with Estelle, hoping they could make a couple of new friends on their first day. "Hi, I'm Eloise!"

"And I'm Estelle." Estelle added with a smile.

"Don't you girls go to Mrs. Hedwig's class?" Eloise smiled friendly to the girls.

"Yeah, so?" the brown-haired girl sounded unfriendly.

"We just wanted to know." Estelle said.

"This would also be a good chance for us to introduce ourselves better," Eloise smiled. "I'm Eloise, I'm six, and Estelle is seven."

"I am Noel and this is Liz, and we don't care," the black-haired girl informed. "Edwin told us all about you!"

"And if you think we're going to be friends with you, think again, why don't you try those pathetic losers over there?" the brown-haired girl pointed to Jenny with a couple of other students.

"Thanks." Estelle said positively before going over to Jenny and couple of other students.

Eloise joined her as did Akito. The snobby girls glared at them, then went back to their conversation.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Eloise, I am six," the blonde girl gladly walked with her cousins. "These are Akito and Estelle, though Jenny already knows them."

"Hi, I'm Mandy," the short-haired girl adjusted her glasses. "And this is Robert." she introduced the boy with them.

"You know what's with those grouchy girls over there?" Estelle asked, slightly disgusted.

"They're not grouchy, they're just plain mean." Jenny slightly rolled her eyes.

"Y-Yeah... Y-You shouldn't let them see you talking to us..." Robert added, sounding very shy and insecure.

"Why?" Eloise and the Fudo siblings asked.

"'Cuz... They hate us..." Mandy frowned. "They say we're weirdos and not Hawthorne material... And if you hang around with us, they'll think you're a weirdo too."

"I don't care," Eloise smiled. "I like being a weirdo and I pick my own friends, thank you very much."

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Jenny rubbed her arm nervously.

"We'll take our chances." Vincent said.

"By the way, is that Mrs. Hedwig always so strict?" Akito asked.

The others nodded in silence.

"Wow, I guess we're gonna have to work on her." Eloise had a small, hopeful smile.

"Hey, Mandy!" Noel called as she stood with her best friend. "Who cuts your hair, your mommy?"

"Umm... Yes, actually?" Mandy shrugged.

"You might wanna tell her it's making you look more like a four-eyed nerd than normal." Liz added, making her and Noel laugh out loud.

"Ignore her and those mean girls." Estelle said.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Eloise put her hands on her hips, storming to the bullies. "I like her hair! Not everybody has to look like YOU two, you know..."

"Look who's talkin'," Noel retorted. "YOUR hair looks like fried rice with a red bow stuck on top of it!"

Akito growled, he wanted to use his strength, but it might get him and the others into serious trouble, so he tried to restrain himself.

"Oh yeah?" Eloise snapped back as the girls walked off, laughing at them. "Well, I like my hair! It's wonderful and unusual and that's how I like it!"

"I'm really sorry, guys..." Jenny said to the cousins, feeling bad they were dragged into this.

"It's okay, we'll try to not let those girls get to us." Akito said.

"I hate them..." Mandy muttered.

"They're just bullies, you can't let them get away with that stuff," Eloise soothed. "If you stand up to bullies, they almost always back down. My mom taught me that..." she then looked up to her short blonde hair in concern. "Does my hair really look like a pile of dry straw?"

"No." The Fudo siblings said.

"Not at all," Jenny shook her head with a smile. "It's as lovely as your own mother's."

Eloise smiled back, she knew she could count on Jenny. Vincent smiled, knowing that Jenny could be trusted and if these students they were with were her friends; they could trusted too. Recess ended quicker than it started and they were all now back in the classroom.

* * *

"Yesterday, we heard from some of our classmates about what they did this past summer," Mrs. Hedgwig paced around the classroom. "Would anyone like to contribute today?"

Everyone seemed to raise their hands.

Eloise stood out of her chair and volunteered herself instantly. "I will... This year, I had an absolutely exquisite time with my cousins!"

"Eloise!" Mrs. Hedwig scolded.

"Yes...?" Eloise frowned.

"Could anyone inform Eloise of the additional rules she had just broken?" Mrs. Hedwig asked the other students.

Liz was called on this time. "She didn't raise her hand, and she didn't wait to be called on."

"Right," Mrs. Hedwig told her, then firmly looked to the blonde girl. "Eloise, you're very close to a second grade record. Four rules broken in the shortest amount of time."

 _'Wow, this woman is strict and very challenging.'_ Akito thought to himself.

 _'Philip seems decent next to this woman...'_ Estelle also thought.

"Now, if you wish to speak, come to the front of the class, and do so properly." Mrs. Hedwig firmly told the girl.

Eloise smiled, she went to walk to the front of the class as told, but she suddenly fell next to Edwin's desk, making everyone in the class, except Mandy, Jenny, Robert, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent laugh.

" **SILENCE!** " Mrs. Hedwig slammed her desk with her ruler to show her strict teacher act.

'Wow, she doesn't let up.' Vincent thought to himself.

Estelle was wondering how Jenny could stand going to school here, at least she wasn't spoiled like those rotten girls were. 'How can Jenny stand going to this school?' she then thought to herself.

Eloise stood up, dusting herself clean. "I am Eloise... I am six..." she started her usual introduction.

"We know that, Eloise, you may stop making that announcement." Mrs. Hedwig scolded, very annoyed by it.

"Where shall I begin?" Eloise looked thought. "This summer, I went with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent to visit my mother in Paris..." she then imitated a flying plane with her arms. "I currently live with my nanny and we 'skitter' all around the city and skiddle all around the park for a walk, sometimes I get to see my cousins-"

Only a few actually listened to the story, but the others just laughed at Eloise's vocabulary as the girl told about her adventure in Paris and that it wasn't just fun to see Darla.

 _'I can't believe how mean some of these kids are.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

"Eloise, do you know why the class is laughing?" Mrs. Hedwig made the other students stop laughing.

"Because I'm being very amusing and happy while telling my story?" Eloise asked with a chipper smile.

 _'Please be the right answer, please be the right answer, please be the right answer.'_ Estelle prayed inside her head.

Mrs. Hedwig scolded Eloise for her choice of words and forced her to do a homework assignment about rewriting her story and using proper English words.

The bell then rang, making Eloise, Vincent, Akito, and Estelle go for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mrs. Hedwig scolded them even more.

"The bell just rang..." Vincent spoke up nervously.

"Yeah, isn't class over?" Estelle added.

"Class is dismissed when I say class is dismissed!" Mrs. Hedwig scolded. "Eloise, since your cousins have joined you in your little outburst, they can help you with your homework and you must present it in front of the class first thing tomorrow morning... _Now_ class is dismissed."

Edwin smiled evilly to them as they left the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"That woman is evil just pure evil." Estelle whispered.

"You said it..." Vincent sighed.

Jenny caught up with them.

"Jenny, how do you put up with going to school here?" Vincent asked the girl he liked.

"I just do..." Jenny sighed. "I know it's hard, but it won't last too long... I'm really sorry."

"Hasn't anyone ever you know told their parents about this school and replace the teachers that are mean or evil with teachers that are nice and kind and fair?" Akito asked.

"That's the thing about prep schools," Jenny said to him. "All the teachers are like that unlike public schools."

"Why?" the twins asked.

Jenny honestly shrugged. "That's just the way things have been in prep schools, just be thankful you're not in a Catholic school."

"Why?" Vincent asked. "What happens there?"

"My mother went to one," Jenny winced then. "If you use your left hand to write, they'll hit you with a ruler because they believe that left-handed people are the devil's minions."

"Yeesh." Akito said.

"Eloise, what do we do; if we quit school, we lose the bet; if we don't quit school, this school is going to be a complete nightmare!" Estelle said out of worry of what to do.

Eloise sighed, agreeing with her. "We can't quit... We can do this, I know we can!"

Nanny met them at the door and walked them back to the hotel. Things were very quiet in the hotel and it was very bothersome to most.

* * *

"Eloise and the gang!" Charlie smiled to the kids.

"Hi, Charlie..." the kids muttered to her.

Charlie frowned. "School not go too well today?"

"Sorry, but we have homework to do, I don't think we'll be down for the rest of the afternoon." Eloise said, sounding her complete opposite today.

"Yeah, the teachers there are terrible, they are evil, evil I say!" Estelle cried out.

"I'm sorry to hear that, kids..." Charlie attempted to soothe them.

The four kids then went to the elevator to get to Eloise's room and get started on their homework. Bill looked very sad to see Eloise so down in the dumps, he hadn't seen her like this ever since it was likely her mother wouldn't be able to make it home for Christmas.

"Maxine, do you hear that?" Mr. Salomone asked an employee standing next to him behind the front desk.

The girl, Max, looked around, put her hand to her ear and shrugged. "I give up... What am I hearing? I don't hear anything..."

"Exactly!" Mr. Salamone laughed since Eloise was quiet for a change.

"Yeah, it's quiet and I find it weird." Maxine said.

"Well, get used to it..." Mr. Salamone laughed rather villanously.

Max glanced at her boss. "Um... Right..." she then looked to the lobby to see guests coming in. "Uh, I'm gonna say hello!" she then zipepd off to meet the new hotel guests.

* * *

Eloise sighed as she went up the elevator with her cousins and nanny.

"Hey, guys!" Bobby greeted them sinisterly as always.

"Hey, Bobby." Akito said, uncaringly.

Estelle, Vincent, and Eloise just folded their arms at the evil twin boy.

"Just came by to find out how your first day of school went." Bobby smiled evilly to them.

"It was absolutely wonderfully..." Eloise replied in her usual optimism, but wasn't happy at all.

"That's not what Edwin said..." Bobby mocked them.

"Oh, really?" Estelle asked. "What did he tell you?"

"Oh, just that you're the laughing stock of the class and high class troublemakers." Bobby mocked.

"What do you want, Bobby?" Eloise sounded impatient with him.

"I just thought I'd introduce my new turtle and Pokemon to my room..." Bobby rubbed his hands together.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nanny had not known about the wager that the kids made together.

"Nothing," Estelle and Akito told her.

"Go away, Bobby," Vincent pointed away. "You're lucky we won't hurt you."

Bobby laughed and did walk away.

"Eloise, please, please, please, we have to tell Nanny about the bet, so then it can be called so then no one loses anything; please, I beg of you." Estelle whispered.

"We can't let Bobby win though, we can get through this, I know that we can..." Eloise insisted. "We'll just make the most of it!":

Her cousins sighed, just feeling this wasn't going to work out like they had hoped.

Weenie greeted his young mistress as soon as she opened the door and was eager to play with her.

* * *

Eloise went into her room with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent to get started on their homework and shut the door behind them so they would have some quiet. "It was only the first day..." she said to her cousins. "I'm sure it'll get better..."

"No it won't, I can already tell that it won't, let's just call off the bet; that way we won't have to lose anything." Akito said.

"You guys don't know Bobby like I know Bobby..." Eloise said to her cousins. "If we lose, I'll _never_ hear the end of it, but I _am_ positively, absolutely angry!"

"So, you're not gonna let it stop you?" Estelle asked.

"I don't quit!" Eloise folded her arms. "Just ask the grown-ups who work here, I never quit and I won't let Mrs. Hedwig push us around!"

"Please, Eloise, just this time and we'll never let you quit on anything ever again, please!" Vincent begged while kneeling down on the ground.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna still go back to school and show them!" Eloise insisted. "Nanny always tells me to try something new and not let it stand in my way and that's what I'm going to do."

'This girl is going to drive us insane.' Vincent thought to himself.

Akito and Estelle weren't so sure about trying school again, but maybe thought that Eloise was right and helped her out with her homework as requested. Eloise did not come back down from her room after she went upstairs, which worried the hotel staff.

* * *

Bill and Charlie even commented it was way too quiet and felt too eerie with Eloise being away from the hotel due to being a school student now.

" **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!** " Max wailed and tried to run out the front doors.

"Maxine, calm down!" Mr. Salamone said.

"Yes, sir..." Max bit her lip in fear of disappointing her superior and went back to behind the desk, fiddling with her white gloves.

"Besides, ever since Eloise went to school; it's been quiet and I have been enjoying it." Mr. Salamone said.

The others glanced to him, but gave grim smiles to keep him in a good mood. Mr. Salamone nodded and was called upstairs, so he left. The others then frowned, really missing Eloise, even if she was annoying half of the time.

* * *

Eloise concentrated her best on her homework with her cousins as she wrote with a pink pen and chose her words rather carefully.

 _'Maybe Eloise is right; maybe this will get better.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

After Eloise wrote her paper, she gave it to Vincent to check.

Vincent skimmed through the paper. "It looks fine to me..."

"I even found skitter in the dictionary!" Eloise folded her arms. "I'll show her what's not a real word!"

"Yeah!" Akito and Estelle nodded.

Eloise put the paper in her bag, ready to take to school. "I feel much better... But I think I wanna stay up here..."

"Us too." Akito and Estelle agreed.

"Yeah, big day..." Vincent nodded, going to stay with them. He then looked around the room. "Must be cool living in the Plaza with your nanny, Ellie..."

"It's okay..." Eloise shrugged with a small smile. "Sometimes I wish Mother could stay with me."

"And I bet she wishes for the same thing." Vincent said.

Eloise smiled to her cousins and hugged them, feeling a little bit better. Nanny saw this and smiled herself and started to order room service for their dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

"But you know Eloise, the Plaza now seems quiet," Estelle said. "Kind of spooky."

"Yeah... It does..." Eloise agreed. "You think it's because of me?"

"Most likely..." Vincent nodded.

"I'm too tired to run around in the lobby..." Eloise sighed a little.

"We know and most of that energy has been used in school and homework." Vincent said.

Eloise frowned and nodded, but she did comfort against Skipperdy and Weenie. Bill was on the way with their dinner as the phone rang.

* * *

Nanny answered it and spoke for a moment, but then put the phone down for a moment. "Kids, it's your parents!"

"We're coming!" All four of them called out.

"Just a moment, dears." Nanny told the proud parents on the phone with a whimsical smile as always.

All four of the kids then ran into the room, ready to talk to their parents.

"Hello, dears..." Darla's voice came on the line.

"Hi, Mother..." Eloise greeted, not sounding as cheery as she usually was hwen her mother would call.

Darla could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter, dear?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Eloise asked.

"You sound sad about something..." Darla prompted. "Did something happen on your first day of school?"

"No, it was just more of a challenge than what we were expecting." Eloise said.

"Well, don't give up just because of one bad day," Mo encouraged. "We're very proud of you, just remember, Nanny and Aunt Darla made it so if you don't like it, you can always change your mind."

"We know..." the Fudo siblings said, hoping they wouldn't disappoint their parents if they didn't enjoy their school experience.

"And remember, kids, no matter what you do; none of you could ever disappoint us, except if any of you turn evil." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Dad." the Fudo siblings then said.

Eloise twirled her finger into the phone cord. "Thanks, Uncle Atticus..." she said, still soft about the school subject though.

"Sorry we couldn't be there on your first day, but maybe on one of your breaks we'll stop by..." Mo suggested.

"If we get that far..." Akito and Estelle murmured.

* * *

After more talking on the phone, the adults had to get going, so they hung up, leaving the kids go back to bedroom part of the room just as Bill came with their dinner.

"Dinner anyone?" Bill asked.

"Hello, Bill." Nanny smiled to him.

Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent came out in their school uniforms to see him.

"Hello, Bill." Eloise plainly greeted.

Bill's own smile disappeared. "Someone's really blue..."

"Yeah, school's really taken a lot of energy out of her; along with the rest of us especially while we were doing our homework." Vincent told him.

"Oh, school can be like that..." Bill was no stranger to public schooling. "Just wait though, because you four are some special little young men and women. I'm sure you have a few tricks up your sleeves..."

Eloise gave a small smile to him. "Thanks..."

"So, who are you exactly?" Vincent asked.

"I'm in the kitchen a lot, but someday, I'm gonna leave this hotel behind and become a master thespian." Bill replied in an overly dramatic voice.

"What?" the Fudo siblings asked.

"He wants to be an actor." Eloise explained to them.

"Oh, yeah, wait... You're Bill." Vincent said, now remembering the man.

"It's okay, you still have time to get used to me." Bill didn't take it too personally that Vincent nearly forgot about him, he didn't know him as long as the other kids did. "Enjoy your dinner..."

The kids sighed and ate all they could until it would be time for bed and they would go back to school tomorrow morning.

"I wish we could cheer up Papa, Aunt Estelle, Uncle Vincent, and Cousin Eloise." Larvitar said to Vulpix.

"Yeah..." Vulpix agreed. "What if we snuck in their backpack?" he then asked, a little mischievously.

"Yeah, but if we do that, then they'll get in trouble; then again, their first day at school was a nightmare, I can already tell that." Larvitar said.

"True..." Vulpix's ears drooped. "I just hope school gets better for them."

"Me too." Larvitar agreed.

* * *

The next day, Eloise carried her paper as she walked with her cousins and nanny back to school. One day down, many more to go... Would they be able to handle the stress of being school students?

"At least we know her rules now..." Estelle tried to make the most of it.

The others quietly shrugged about that. A limo pulled up and Jenny came out.

"Bye, Winston!" Jenny waved as soon as she came out of her ride.

"Hey, Jenny!" Vincent said.

"Oh, hi, Vincent, hi, guys..." Jenny waved to them and decided to walk over to them.

"Notice how she said your name first?" Estelle asked teasingly to her oldest brother.

Vincent blushed and rolled his eyes to her, but smiled to Jenny.

"I actually didn't think you'd come back," Jenny said to them. "No offense though..."

"It's okay, we're not giving up that easily." Akito said.

"Yeah and we're not going to lose the bet to Bobby." Estelle said.

"Bet?" Jenny asked.

"It's a long story." Vincent said to her.

"Well, good luck..." Jenny said to them. "I prayed for you guys before I went to bed last night."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that..." Eloise smiled to her.

"But thank you anyway." Estelle smiled.

"Of course..." Jenny said to them. "I'm sure your second day will be better than your first one..."

* * *

The Fudo kids weren't too sure, but they gave smiles to her. The kids Eloise befriended at recess got together and Jenny went over to them to talk with them now.

 _'I sure do hope this day is much better than yesterday.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Nanny waved to them and went back to the hotel for the day. Edwin glanced to the Fudo cousins, but he kept his distance from them as he was going to his own friends. The Fudo cousins looked relieved and went to their own friends until the bell would call them into class.

 _'There is no way we are going to let Bobby win this bet.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

The bell then rang and they all entered their classroom.

* * *

Mrs. Hedwig of course came after the class bell, she made them rise and then be seated. "Now, I'm sure all of you remember what happened yesterday..." she told the students. "Eloise, will you and your cousins come up with your story for the class and I hope this time, it's in proper English?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hedwig," Eloise said, taking her paper and walking up to the front of the class to read her paper outloud. "I even had someone grade and proofread it for me." She gave a small wave to Vincent then.

Vincent gave a small wave back with a smile.

Eloise cleared her throat. " ** _'My Life in the Tippy-Top of the Plaza Hotel, by Eloise Fudo'_**..." the girl read the title and started to read her story, having the full energy and cheerfulness she was known for back in her home.

The Fudo siblings smiled as Eloise read her life at the Plaza and was being herself with every word that would not get her in trouble.

"Eloise," Mrs. Hedwig called to the girl once she finished her little story. "Didn't you remember what I told you yesterday about those words?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hedwig, I did," Eloise replied rather snootily. "And I checked my dictionary and the words I used are real words and I can even give you the definitions! It means 'run with tiny steps'. I can bring the dictionary to show you."

"Fine..." Mrs. Hedwig adjusted her glasses, actually settling for that answer. "I'm giving you an A minus."

 _'Well, that's better than a bad grade._ ' Akito thought to himself.

Eloise wasn't going to stand for it. "But why?" she asked her teacher. "Everything happened just as I said!"

"That's enough, Eloise!" Mrs. Hedwig shut her up.

Eloise wanted to say more, but she narrowed her eyes and sat back down, at least she wasn't going to be punished.

 _'Well, at least an A minus is better than a bad grade.'_ Estelle thought to herself with a shrug.

The rest of the day wasn't much better. The Fudo kids just didn't seem to fit in around school and even the other teachers had to scold them for being too different. No one could tell what was worse. The emptiness and quietness in the hotel or that the kids were slowly slipping through the cracks of being too different for a school with tons of rules. The day ended and they were all let out, much to the relief of them.


	7. Chapter 7

"How do you like your days at school, guys?" Edwin smiled to them.

"What do you think, you cold, heartless boy?!" Estelle snapped.

Edwin backed up slightly from her, a little worried of her wrath. "Not so great, huh?" he continued to mock them. "I told you things wouldn't be so lovely for you here!"

"Edwin, _please_ leave us alone..." Eloise was really not in the mood for him today.

Nanny came which made Edwin turn into the goody two shoes boy that many adults believed him to be, much to the kids' annoyance.

"If only there was a way for us to show all of the adults who Edwin really is." Estelle said to her twin brother, older brother, and cousin.

"You're telling me..." Akito lowly mumbled back to her.

"I was just telling Eloise and her cousins what wonderful additions they are to Hawthorne," Edwin kissed up to Nanny. "And how happy I am that they're in my class!"

"Is that so?" Nanny even seemed to see right through that. "Eloise has given me the impression that you aren't kind at all to her or her cousins here."

"Oh, not true, not true at all," Edwin covered up before taking his leave. "Well, gotta run! See you tomorrow, guys..."

"He's totally lying." Akito said.

"I'm fairly certain he is..." Nanny whispered to them.

"But how can we prove to everyone about who he truly is?" Estelle asked.

"Don't worry about him, let's just go back..." Eloise sighed.

"That boy always rubs me the wrong way..." Nanny said to the kids, showing she was on their side. "I swear, his parents just spoil him rotten!"

"Well, they should stop." Vincent said.

* * *

They went back to the hotel, and the staff welcomed them with warm and open arms, happy to see them, but the kids were still a bit unhappy which made the staff unhappy.

"Oh, poor kids..." Maxine cooed.

"They haven't been themselves since they started going to that school." Bill said.

"Don't tell nobody, but I don't like it." Charlie whispered after the kids went into the elevator with Nanny.

"Neither do I..." Maxine whispered back.

"But it seems that Mr. Salamone seems to be liking it; guess he just doesn't like any fun to happen in the Plaza." Charlie whispered back.

"Of course, he's nuts!" Maxine grew vocal then with a hysterical laugh and then broke down into tears. "Oh, please just fire me..."

"Don't worry, Maxine; I'm sure that Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Eloise will be back to their normal selves." Charlie assured her.

"That little girl was the only motivation I had to come to work everyday..." Maxine whimpered.

Charlie held her and they had to rush back to their posts as their boss was coming into the lobby then.

* * *

Eloise marked another day off the calendar and sighed a little. "Well, at least tomorrow's Friday..." she said to them. "Then we get the weekend."

"Yeah and then we are free from school until Monday." Akito said.

"See?" Eloise smiled a little. "I-I knew we could do this... Um... Nanny?"'

Nanny looked to her with a smile.

"Do you know what Philip's up to?" Eloise asked.

"I frankly don't know, dear, do you miss him?" Nanny asked.

Eloise frowned and folded her arms. "N-No... I love school!"

"Eloise, please tell Nanny the truth we can tell that you miss Philip." Estelle encouraged her cousin.

"We're fine..." Eloise insisted.

"Eloise, you clearly don't like school, why are you still doing this?" Vincent frowned.

"Because we can't let Bobby or Edwin push us around like this," Eloise said to her cousins. "I'm still going through with it... I'm going to give our teacher a piece of my mind!"

"I wonder if Aunt Darla was like this as a child?" Vincent whispered to himself.

"Eloise, we're with you; we're going to give that teacher a piece of our minds too." The twins told her in unison.

"I'll only try..." Vincent spoke up.

"Thanks, guys, I'm really sorry to make you do this..." Eloise felt bad for dragging them to school with her like this.

"It's okay, Eloise; we're glad to do this with you, if you're happy, we're happy." Akito said.

"I know we can do this..." Eloise insisted, even if she didn't sound as strong about going to school as she used to.

They all then shared a hug.

Nanny sighed, she looked to a childhood picture of Darla before she became a famed Hollywood starlet. "She has your spirit, Darlene..." she whispered. "I just wish you were here more often to see it for yourself."

* * *

"Anyway, let's now relax." Vincent said.

"At least we don't have homework this time." Eloise said, taking a seat at her desk while they sat on her bed.

"Yeah, that's a good thing." Estelle said.

Weenie and Skipperdy came to Eloise and cuddled against her while Larvitar and Vulpix came to Akito and Vincent and cuddled against them. Estelle watched them and just cradled her Teddyursa egg and hummed a sweet melody to it, gently rocking it back and forth in her arms.

* * *

The next day, they went to school as usual, Jenny would always make sure to see them first so she could cheer them up if they felt unhappy about what might have been happening lately. However, as she came to see them, Mandy and Robert even came to see them.

"Today, we give that teacher a piece of our minds and I don't care if we get punished; we have had enough of how this school has been treating us." Estelle said.

"Right!" Akito, Vincent, and Eloise firmly nodded in agreement.

"Um, hey, guys." Mandy spoke up.

The cousins then looked to their friends and smiled to them.

"Y-You okay?" Robert added, very shyly and nervously.

"Yeah, we're okay." All four of them replied.

"You're lucky to get an A minus on your paper, Eloise," Mandy told the blonde girl. "When I had to write a paper, I was so nervous that I got the hiccups and I only got a C."

"Yowch..." Eloise winced. "And I thought Prunella had problems!"

"Yikes, well, we're going to give that teacher a piece of our minds." Akito said.

Mandy, Robert, and Jenny looked very fearful and worried about that idea, but they gave small smiles to their friends.

"Well, we better get to class then." Eloise suggested.

"D-Do we have to?" Robert sounded more fearful of the teacher than the others did.

"Yes, we do." Estelle said.

"Are you okay?" Akito asked the trembling boy.

"Robert has to give an oral report today." Mandy explained.

"Yeah..." Robert rubbed his arm. "I-I worked really hard on it, but I just get so nervous when I have to talk in front of a lot of people and doing it in front of Hedwig makes it ten times worse!"

"Oh, Robert, you're charming and delightful," Eloise gave him a confident smile. "Just try to focus on us and everything will be fine."

"Yeah and just forget about all of the negative things all of the teachers say along with the rest of the students that have been nothing but mean and cruel." Estelle said.

Robert sighed a little shakily. They all then rushed to class and did what they did every morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Hedwig seemed to be in a much worse mood than usual and even flat out mentioned she was very disappointed in the class. "I'm very disappointed in this class," she walked around her students as they froze in their seats, trying to hide their fear from her. "We've been in school for over a month and your work refuses to improve! Your essays were beyond my wildest nightmares with your poorly organized thoughts! Most of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

Robert took out a paper bag and started to breathe through it.

"I want to see improvement on you and I want to see it starting today!" Mrs. Hedwig firmly told her students. "Robert, you may begin with your oral report on New York City history!"

"You can do it, Robert." Akito assured his friend.

Robert was anxious, he collected his papers and took another deep breath, forcing himself to move to the front of the class. "Stay calm and everything will be alright." Robert reminded himself quietly. He adjusted his tie and looked to the class, stuttering a little with his words and anxious to get started.

"Robert," Mrs. Hedwig stopped him. "Does your report have a title?"

"Oh, umm... Yes..." Robert smiled nervously.

"And would you tell us what the title is?" Mrs. Hedwig demanded.

Robert gave the title, he looked to his friends to encourage himself to try harder, but the other students were laughing at him. Akito and Estelle began to tell him to just ignore the students laughter. Robert did his best to, but was unable to. Mrs. Hedwig silenced the other students.

 _'Finally, she did something useful.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

 _'You can do it, Robert.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Robert kept trying his best, but still struggled.

"Robert, stop looking at your friends," Mrs. Hedwig scolded. "They can't help you."

Eloise felt something inside of her break, that felt like the final straw to her.

'That tears it!' Akito thought to himself.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Mrs. Hedwig, I forgot what I was gonna say..." Robert gave in, not finishing his report.

"Absolutely terrible, Robert!" Mrs. Hedwig scolded. "Take your seat!"

Robert felt very bad.

Eloise raised her hand up high.

"Not now, Eloise!" Mrs. Hedwig told her. "Class, that was an example of the horrible work you've all been producing. You see, if Robert had bothered to do his work, he would've maybe been able to deliver his report. But, obviously, he didn't, and that is why he'll be receiving an F."

This made the Fudo cousins rage on the inside and they decided to show this teacher a thing or two. She was worse than how Cherry often acted, she may have been a cold, emotionless woman, but at least she cared about her family.

"Mrs. Hedwig." Eloise spoke up with her hand up.

Jenny gasped in fear for her. The Fudo siblings joined in with their cousin.

"Excuse me, you four..." Mrs. Hedwig glanced at the cousins. "Did I call on you?"

"No, but we have a question." Estelle replied.

"It can wait!" Mrs. Hedwig snapped at her.

"No, it can't!" Eloise stood up from her seat with her cousins.

Jenny wanted to do the same, but she was too scared to, she showed support for them though.

"We have had enough." Vincent said.

"Why do you have to be so mean to everyone?" Eloise added.

" **WHAT!?** " Mrs. Hedwig nearly shouted.

"Please, Mrs. Hedwig, we're all trying our best!" Akito spoke up. "But all you do is yell at us and push us around like we're your slaves or something! I think it would be nice if you tried to help us maybe a little and didn't yell as much, that's what our parents tell us, as long as we try, we're going to be just fine!"

"My mother tells me the same thing and I know she's right!" Eloise firmly agreed.

"Yeah and teachers aren't suppose to so negative towards their students, they're supposed to be fair and honest and never mean to them or even be evil towards them!" Estelle said firmly.

Mrs. Hedwig had enough of them. "You four are coming with us to the Headmaster's office," she made them come to the door and looked to the other students. "One of us shall return and one of us shall never come back, if I hear a word out of any of you in our absence, you will be in a lot of trouble!" she then shut the door behind her.

The students then stayed silent as they were left alone in the classroom.

* * *

"No matter what happens, we're glad that we spoke up." Akito smiled.

"Agreed..." Eloise had curved face that they were being sent to the office, but she did feel pretty good.

"She had it coming." Vincent agreed.

"Yeah, we only said what was true." Estelle said.

Mrs. Hedwig glared down to them and knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office. They were let in and the teacher told him everything that had happened. The Headmaster glared to the four kids and dismissed Mrs. Hedwig to return to her classroom.

"No matter what happens, no matter what he does, we won't regret for what we told Mrs. Hedwig." Akito told them.

"She deserves it..." Eloise agreed, taking their hands gently.

The cousins all held each other until their names would be called.

* * *

"Akito Fudo, Estelle Fudo, Vincent Fudo, and Eloise Fudo, please step into my office immediately!" The headmaster called for them.

The cousins all then went inside the headmaster's office; ready for whatever he had for them. On the inside, the kids were nervous, but tried to remain calm at any costs. There were four chairs in front of the headmaster's desk and they took their seats. It was now scary for the four as it was quiet in the room; almost scary quiet, but all four of them were not going to turn back and held each others hands and to wait for the headmaster's wrath.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm very disappointed in you four..." the Headmaster said to them, very firmly.

"We know, but it was Mrs. Hedwig, she was being so mean to us!" Eloise piped up.

"Especially to Robert!" Akito and Estelle added together.

"But it's rude to disobey and question her teaching methods..." the Headmaster shook his head at them. "Disobeying rules can be quite unacceptable."

"We know, sir; but we aren't ashamed of what we did, we just told her the truth and she's not only mean, she's evil; she wasn't even being fair she only shushed the rest of the students to hear Robert's report and even though that was fair, that was only the one fair thing she has ever done!" Vincent glared.

"Yeah!" Akito, Estelle, and Eloise agreed.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules..." the Headmaster told them. "If you are sent into my office again, you will be expelled immediately!" he then told them firmly, but sounded soft compared to their teacher. "Oh, I know you're used to doing things your own way, especially you, Eloise, but here, it's the Hawthorne way or the highway. I'm sending you all home early today so you can think about your behavior and you'll return Monday with a productive school day. Now, I'll send your nanny to come get you..." he then started to call the Plaza Hotel line.

The Headmaster connected through the line, introduced himself, and handed the phone to Eloise since it was her nanny and the Fudo siblings' parents were out of the country with her mother.

"Hello, Ms. Thompson?" Eloise greeted softly. "It's me, Eloise with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. Can you please connect us to Nanny?"

 ** _'I'm afraid she's out right now, dear.'_** Ms. Thompson informed on the other line.

"Oh, she is?" Eloise smiled a little. "We're getting out of school early today..." she then looked to the headmaster. "Nanny's out."

"Oh, if we can't have somebody to take you home, you'll have to just sit here in my office until 3:00, Hawthorne rules." the Headmaster informed.

Eloise didn't like the sound of that. "Ms. Thompson, aren't Bill or Maxine just getting off work about now?"

 ** _'Yes, actually._** ' Ms. Thompson then said.

"Yes!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

It was agreed then, the Fudo cousins just had to wait.

* * *

Ms. Thompson rang the bell at her desk to alert Bill and told him what happened and he headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" Mr. Salamone asked him.

"To the school," Bill replied. "Eloise and her cousins got in trouble, so I have to bring her back."

"Can I go with you!?" Maxine sounded desperate.

"Sure." Bill said.

They both then left before Mr. Salamone could say anything.

"You seem really attached to Eloise, Max..." Bill noticed.

Maxine blushed a little. "Well..." she chuckled bashfully. "I actually would like to be a mom... When I first worked here, I didn't think I'd make it, but anything to feed my family... Plus, Eloise is just always so happy and cheerful, it actually doesn't bother me."

"That's wonderful to know; Eloise's cheerfulness doesn't bother me either." Bill told her.

"I don't get why everyone doesn't like it too much..." Maxine said. "Um... Bill, if you're not busy or doing anything after 5:00 tonight, would you like-"

"Oh, I'll be right back, I think I know what might cheer them up..." Bill left her on the streets for a moment and then rushed back into the hotel.

Maxine sighed and let him go. "That was so pointless anyway..." she mumbled to herself.

Maxine waited a while until she saw Bill come out with something that would cheer up Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. "What are those!?"

"Well, this is Weenie, this is Lavitar and a Vulpix." Bill explained to her as he came with the kids' pets, knowing that they would cheer up the kids instantly.

"What on Earth...?" Maxine looked overwhelmed by the 'animals'. "Um... You're not going to bite me, are you?" she nervously asked the Pokemon.

Larvitar and Vulpix shook their heads, showing that they were nice and kind to all that were nice and kind to Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

Maxine's hand shook, but she found the strength to and pet the Pokemon. "Good... Whatever you ares..."

"I believe Akito, Vincent, and Estelle called them 'Pokemon'." Bill said.

"Ohhh... Okay..." Maxine smiled. "Let's get to the school then..."

They both then walked down the street to take Eloise, Vincent, Akito, and Estelle back to the hotel to cheer them up since Nanny was busy right now.

* * *

 _'I sure hope Bill will get here soon._ ' Akito thought to himself.

The kids lazily sat behind the headmaster's desk and were then called out of the school. Bill and Maxine decided to take the kids to the park.

While their pets did cheer them up, they were still down in the dumps about this whole school situation.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Maxine offered, loving to hear Eloise's stories. "They usually don't send you home early unless you get sick or you're in trouble..."

"Um, well, we did get in trouble, but we're not ashamed of what we said to that witch of a teacher." Akito said.

"I don't think we did anything bad though!" Eloise added. "She just made Robert feel bad during his oral report!"

"Oh, I know what that's like..." Maxine sighed. "Though, it couldn't have been worse than what happened to me..."

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

Maxine blushed and looked away. "I-It's kind of embarrassing even nowadays."

"Well, this is what happened..." Estelle said.

The cousins began to tell Bill and Maxine everything that happened.

* * *

"Wow, it's hard to stay quiet when you see something that's unfair about someone you care about..." Bill could understand that.

"But besides that, there's so many rules to follow all the time," Vincent added in. "You have to talk a certain way, you have to walk a straight line all the time, you have to wear the same clothes as everybody else, we just wanna be ourselves!"

"We don't want to be like everyone else." Estelle concluded.

"I miss staying at the Plaza with Nanny and all our friends," Eloise pouted. "We could be anyway we wanted to be there."

"Eloise, you don't know how badly I wanted to have your childhood when I was your age..." maxine sighed. "You really are one of the luckiest little girls in the world and your cousins get to experience it with you."

"I used to be..." Eloise frowned.

"Then why don't you four just quit school already?" Maxine asked.

"We just can't..." Eloise sighed. "Look, we made this deal with Bobby, and... Well... I think we might as well just forget about coming back to school on Monday..."

Nanny was walking down the street and noticed the four of them. "Children, what are you doing out of school so soon?"

"It's a long story, Nanny..." the Fudo cousins told her together.

"What happened?" Nanny asked.

The kids giggled sneakily.

* * *

Eloise told Nanny everything and they walked back to the room.

Mrs. Thornton even stopped the kids on the way over. "Eloise..."

"What is it now, Mrs. Thornton?" Eloise asked sadly.

"I've come to ask you where you've been," Mrs. Thornton told her. "I haven't seen or heard you for a very long time now!"

"We go to school now." Akito and Estelle told her.

"Oh, so that's why it's been so quiet around here..." Mrs. Thornton actually sounded sad about that.

"Yeah and we would love to quit school if it wasn't for the bet." Akito said.

"Oh... Sorry to hear that..." Mrs. Thornton backed off then.

"So, you all had a pretty bad time?" Nanny frowned to them, feeling sad for them.

"Yeah, that school is a nightmare." Estelle said.

There was a buzz then at the door.

"Oh, who could that be?" Nanny wondered and went to get it for them.

* * *

Yuko, Margarita, and Bruce smiled as they saw their friends and greeted them cheerfully.

"Guys, could you come down and play with us in the lobby until dinner?" Margarita asked.

"No, we can't..." Vincent replied. "We had a bad day at school. We just wanna do our homework and go to bed early."

"Yeah, where I promise that Monday is going to be the day that going to school stops." Akito told them.

"You sure you don't wanna play a prank on my brother Bobby?" Bruce offered with a malicious smile, but not as evil as his brother's.

Eloise's eyes lit up then. "I'm in!"

"Us too!" The Fudo siblings added in.

"Nanny, I don't think we'll be going to bed early after all." Vincent smiled to the woman.

Nanny smiled to them and allowed them to go off and have fun with their friends.

"Oh, this is going to be so entertaining." Vincent said.

Nanny smiled to them and she went back inside the room. The kids laughed as they were going to play a few pranks.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Bobby's face when we prank him." Estelle giggled.

It started to sound like the way things used to in the Plaza, but they would quickly die out after bedtime. Bruce opened his and Bobby's mailbox while the others loaded with water balloons.

* * *

The kids giggled sneakily. Once the water balloons were in, Bruce looked innocent and sweet, he usually was, but normally not with his brother. Bobby was talking with their father and he was walking toward the mailboxes in the hotel.

 _'Here he comes.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Quick, hide!" Yuko told the others.

The others hid away. Bobby walked to Ms. Thompson to collect the mail key and get the mail for his family. He pushed over the step ladder, climbed up on it, put the key in the hole and turned it. The others quietly snickered as they knew what was going to happen.

 _'Oh, this is going to be so priceless.'_ Estelle thought to herself with a quiet giggle.

Bobby opened the door and yelled out once the water balloons fell on, popped, and soaked him. This made the others laugh at him.

Bobby growled once he was soaking wet. "This has Eloise written all over it!"

"That was absolutely priceless; I am so glad we did that." Estelle said while giggling.

" **I'LL GET YOU!** " Bobby growled at the group.

"Run!" Vincent called and they all ran with laughs.

Bobby growled and chased after them all through the lobby.

"You'll never catch us!" Akito called out.

* * *

The kids split up into groups to avoid Bobby. The boys and girls hid away from each other. It seemed like things were just how they were before, only, since it was Friday, it wouldn't last after Sunday evening.

"He'll never find us." Estelle whispered.

Bobby eventually did find them and he chased them around the hotel.

The kids laughed and hollered as they ran until they would be called for dinner.

The fun lasted for a good while, but then, a caramel brown haired woman came down to the lobby. "Bruce, Bobby, time for dinner!" she called.

"Aw, we gotta go..." Bruce said to his friends. "It was really nice seeing you again, Eloise."

"Bye, Bruce..." Eloise gave Bruce a hug which made him blush, she then waved him off.

Bruce went off with his brother.

" **BOBBY, YOU'RE ALL WET!** " the woman shrieked.

"Don't remind me." Bobby groaned.

"I'm going to have to give you a bath after dinner tonight..." the woman scolded.

Bobby glared at the others as he went off with his mother and Bruce for dinner.

* * *

"Yuko!" a sharp Japanese voice called.

Yuko turned to see her father and turned to her friends. "I am having to go now... Sayonara!" she then waved quickly and went to meet her parents for dinner.

"Bye, Yuko!" The Fudo siblings waved back to her.

"I'm sorry we can't play more..." Margarita said to her friends. "But maybe another time?"

"Okay..." Eloise sighed, then hugged the girl. "Buenos noches, Margarita."

Margarita smiled, she then waved, hugged Eloise's cousins and went off to join her mother and aunt for dinner.

"Well, that was fun..." Eloise smiled, but then frowned. "I'm still upset about school though... Guys, I think it's time to tell Nanny the truth."

"I think it's time we told Nanny the truth as well." Akito said.

"It's like they always say." Estelle said.

"The truth will set you free." The Fudo siblings said in unison.

Eloise nodded. After dinner, the kids were getting ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Eloise was curled up against her caregiver and hugged her deeply. "Nanny, we don't want to go to school," she finally came out with it. "It's right for anyone else, but it's not right for us... We miss you so much, and I miss everyone in the hotel! I even miss Philip..."

"You _must_ be upset..." Nanny knew how much Eloise hated her tutor.

"But we don't wanna let Mother, Uncle Atticus or Aunt Mo down..." Eloise frowned.

"We just don't wanna go back to school..." Vincent begged. "I like seeing Jenny all the time now, but this school is just too much for us."

"You would never let any of us down, dears..." Nanny soothed them. "But if you guys leave school, what are you going to do without Skipperdy or your Pokemon?" she asked, revealing she had known about the bet all along.

"We'll think of something." Akito said.

"I can't believe we made that bet..." Estelle sighed.

"If only there was a way that we didn't have to lose them." Akito said before getting an idea.

"Get some rest..." Nanny hugged them all. "I'll see what I can do with Philip for after your cousins go back home, Eloise."

Eloise nodded and went to her bed to get some sleep.

"What're you thinking?" Estelle asked her twin, knowing that look in his eye.

Akito began to whisper to his twin about his idea AKA entire plan.

Estelle's eyes widened, but she smiled and nodded. "Perfect!" she chirped. "But wait until later..."

"Oh, yeah, of course..." Akito nodded to her.

Eloise and Vincent went in the room, unaware of what was going on between the twins.

"Well, we better get to sleep." Akito smiled.

"Guys, I actually feel a little better now..." Eloise said to her cousins once she got into her bed and Weenie joined her. "I'm glad we told Nanny the truth."

"The truth is always very important." Vincent told her.

"Yeah," Estelle nodded. " You should always tell the truth."

"And I will from now on..." Eloise nodded with a promise. "Well... As much as I possibly can."

The others laughed a little with her about that.

"Hey, now, you four, it's bedtime!" Nanny reminded them.

"Sorry, Nanny!" the four cousins said before winding down and getting ready to go to sleep.

Akito and Estelle were going to unleash his plan. Eloise and Vincent had fallen fast asleep. Lavitar and Vulpix nuzzled against Akito and Vincent while Weenie and Skipperdy nuzzled against Eloise. Estelle hugged her Pokemon egg in her sleep.

 _'I sure hope that tomorrow is a much better day than these school days have been for them.'_ Larvitar thought to himself.

* * *

Nanny gave a call to Darla, Atticus, and Mo to tell them what had happened.

"So that's what happened." Atticus sighed as soon as Nanny told all three of them.

"Yes, I'm afraid so..." Nanny replied.

"Oh, my poor baby..." Darla sighed, shaking her head. "I should've known she wouldn't like it..."

"Well, I'm glad they came out and told the truth, even if it was hard on them," Mo added. "We always knew homeschooling would be best for the kids."

"I've let Eloise go to nursery school, but it was too much for the teachers that they all quit, so I asked Philip to tutor her." Darla added.

"Philip's said he's quit, but Eloise misses him." Nanny remarked.

"Maybe I should talk with him..." Darla had a sneaky tone of voice.

"I'm sure he'll say yes as soon as he hears that Eloise misses him." Atticus said.

"Eloise has always been a high strung one, I think she gets that from Urchin." Darla remarked.

"Darla, could you patch me through to Philip?" Nanny requested.

"Of course, send her my love." Darla agreed.

"Same with us to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent." Atticus and Mo said in unison.

"No problem, you all have a good night now." Nanny smiled before hanging up on them.

"Hopefully Phillip will agree to become Eloise's tutor again." Atticus said.

"Oh, I'm sure he will..." Darla said as she kept the phone in her hand, but pushed a button to patch through another line and put the phone to her ear. "Philip Marcus please."

* * *

"Philip Marcus speaking?" Philip answered.

"Philip, it's me, Darla..." the blonde woman greeted, batting her eyelashes.

"Ms. Fudo!" Philip gasped. "Look, I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tutor your daughter, niece, and nephews anymore! Eloise was bad enough on her own, but-"

"Philip, I know..." Darla nearly narrowed her eyes. "And they're sorry for their misbehavior."

"Oh, they are?" Philip questioned.

"Yes and Eloise misses you." Darla said.

"She... She does?" Philip sounded amazed, but then narrowed his eyes. "How do you know she wasn't lying?"

"Eloise would _never_ lie to me..." Darla insisted. "Yes, she might play sick or cause mischeif, but I am her mother and I know my daughter. What do you say you come see them sometime again soon?"

"Well... I'm flattered..." Philip considered it.

"So you'll come back?" Darla asked.

"Yes, I'll come back..." Philip confirmed.

Darla told Atticus and Mo, they then celebrated and she went back on the phone. "Thank you, Philip..." she smiled as she curled the cord against her fingertips. "It was pleasure doing business with you..." she then peacefully hung up and celebrated with her adoptive brother and sister-in-law.

"This is amazing news! No, joyful news!" Mo cheered.

Darla giggled and hugged them. "I'm so glad they told us the truth..."

"So am I, that school they went to did make it sound like it was a nightmare." Atticus said.

"That's just how Prep Schools are..." Mo sighed. "They always push the kids to follow strict rules... I never understood them."

"Is that like the school James and Elizabeth sent you to?" Darla asked.

"Oh, no, they sent me to a private school, it still had strict rules, but it was much more pleasant than that Hawthorne place." Mo reassured.

"And I'm so glad that it wasn't as unpleasant as that terrible place." Atticus said.

"I heard Mr. Salamone went with his brother when they were kids..." Darla muttered. "I should've known he'd make arrangements for them to go there..."

* * *

After breakfast, Nanny told the kids to go downstairs in the Palm Court and that someone wanted to meet them there, but she didn't say who, but told them to be on their very best behavior. The four of them were confused of why they needed to be on their best behavior downstairs, but agreed with Nanny that they would be on their best behavior. They waited patiently, the others greeted them, but continued to work as today was a bit of a busy day due to being the weekend.

"Children..." Philip arrived, surprising them.

"Good afternoon, Philip," Eloise shook his hand politely. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Yes, very lovely to see you again." Estelle said before she curtsied.

Akito and Vincent bowed in equal response.

"Impressive..." Philip was surprised and took a seat.

A waiter came to take their drink orders.

"Just coffee for me please." Philip told the waiter.

"Just a glass of milk please." The Fudo siblings told the waiter.

"Shaken, not stirred." Eloise added maturely, surprising Philip.

The waiter nodded and walked off to fetch them their drink orders.

"My, my, my, you four certainly have matured since the last time I was here." Philip said surprised.

"We'd just like to apologize for our rather risky behavior the last time we saw you," Vincent spoke up. "And we'll make it up in any way we can."

Philip's eyes widened. "Apology accepted... Perhaps going to school was a better fit for you with no tutor around."

"I don't think we'd fit in..." Eloise shook her head, but smiled. "Though we learned so much there, such as respect for others and, well, I didn't know how good I had it when you were my tutor even before Aktio, Estelle, and Vincent came to stay."

"That's very nice of you to say..." Philip smiled a little.

"Please come back, we know you're angry with us, but you were a little strict and boring," Estelle spoke up. "But we know that it could be worse."

"Nanny said Eloise took you for 'granite' and I think she's right." Akito added, though he misworded that.

"Yeah." Estelle and Vincent nodded.

"I believe she said Eloise took me for 'granted'," Philip corrected, catching the error. "And I guess you didn't like school?"

"Please, school was too much, just please come tutor us again and we promise that we'll try to be more cooperative." Eloise was nearly begging.

"Eloise, I must say I'm surprised you're asking me to come back..." Philip replied as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Please, please, please, please." Estelle begged.

Akito and Vincent got down on their knees.

"Children, please, get back in your seats!" Philip whispered, seeming embarrassed that children were on their knees and begging to him.

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" Eloise batted her eyelashes, reminiscent of her mother as a child.

"Okay... I'll come back." Philip gave in then.

"Oh, thank you, Phillip." The Fudo cousins said before going back to their seats.

Eloise did a great big cheer, but she toned it down once she saw Philip looked miserable. "Oh, everybody please excuse my happiness..." she then said politely and joined her cousins back down in her own seat. "I apologize for that, Philip."

"What're you doing right after this?" Philip asked them.

The kids frowned, feeling like they would have to learn during the weekend.

"I'm just kidding," Philip chuckled. "We can start again on Monday."

"Better make it Tuesday, we have something we need to do on Monday." Eloise informed.

Philip nodded and agreed to that.

"Actually I think you better make that appointment on Monday, Eloise because I have a plan." Akito said.

"How about in the afternoon?" Philip compromised.

"Deal." Eloise nodded to that herself.

After a drink, Philip went to get home for the rest of the day and the kids walked out of the court.

"So, what's this plan of yours, Akito?" Vincent asked his brother.

Akito began to whisper his plan to his older brother and cousin.

"Ooh..." the others liked the sound of that.

"Let's do it then!" Eloise put her hands together. "Guys, I know it was hard, but I want to go back to school for just one more day. To say goodbye to all the friends we made."

"Okay, one more day, the very last day." Akito said.

"Yes... I promise..." Eloise told them.

AKito, Estelle, and Vincent agreed to that, besides, Vincent should say goodbye to Jenny. The kids then went back to see Nanny and they felt so much better. And where for a long time Estelle began to dance like she had never danced before while they were making their way to Nanny.

Everything was just set back to normal as of right now. Lavitar and Vulpix were happy that things were back to the way they were before.

"Wow, whatever happened really got them back to their normal selves." Larvitar said.

"I'm so proud of them..." Vulpix cooed.

Nanny was very happy that things were back to normal for the children.

"This is so great to have them back to normal." Larvitar said.

Eloise started to playfully dance with her pug dog. "Let's dance, Weenie!" she giggled.

Weenie yipped happily, dancing with her. Estelle began to start dancing with her cousin and Weenie and where they began to have fun. The others laughed to this as they continued to have as much as they could.

* * *

Maxine was dealing with phones that were ringing off the hooks.

"What's going on?" Bill asked her.

"There's several noise complaints in the penthouse!" Maxine cried.

"Well, then I guess Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent are having fun." Bill said.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Maxine was delighted.

"It sure is but, I bet it's stressful for Mr. Salamone." Bill chuckled.

Maxine laughed a little with him. The kids continued to have fun, even after dinner, but soon had to go to bed and had very pleasant dreams. And where through the whole day; Mr. Salamone truly was stressed out about all of the complaints and was grateful that it was now night time. Maxine and Bill hid laughs before they went to leave the hotel after their shifts were over. The rest of the night was peaceful, but unfortunately for Mr. Salamone, he would have many more stressful days ahead.

* * *

The next day, Eloise took her cousins to the lobby, when they got down there, it was misery already.

"Oh, no..." the Fudo cousins groaned.

Bruce and Bobby were down there and Bobby looked very sinister as always.

"Looks like you four have some turtles and Pokemon to cough up!" Bobby reminded them of their little bet they made about going to school. "Heard ya got kicked out!"

"Yeah, about that; we're not going to be giving them to you." Akito said.

"Oh, don't you remember our deal?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but we're not going to do it!" Estelle folded her arms at the rotten boy.

"We may have chosen not to go to school anymore, but you're not taking our pets!" Eloise added.

"Wait, did you guys say that you _chose_ to quit school?" Bruce asked, he seemed to see where this was going, even if he wasn't in on the plan.

"Yep, we chose to quit school." Vincent smirked.

"They still couldn't do it!" Bobby hissed.

"Yes, but the bet was if they got kicked out of school, you'd have Eloise's turtle and Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's Pokemon," Bruce reminded his twin. "And since they left school on their own decision, they won the bet!"

Nanny hid a small chuckle, happy for the children that they had won against the mean boy.

"Oh, this is a happy, happy day." Akito said.

"Why you!" Bobby glared at his brother.

Bruce laughed and ran away.

"Come back here!" Bobby chased him, very aggravated with losing to Eloise.

"Well, looks like he's aggravated." Akito smirked.

"Oh, that's just Bobby, you can never work with him..." Eloise sighed and shook her head. "What can you do?"

"Try to ignore him for the rest of our lives?" Estelle shrugged.

"Don't worry about him," Eloise smiled to her cousins. "He's not so tough."

"Do you four think you're ready to go back to school to say goodbye?" Nanny asked the children.

"Just one more day to say goodbye to our friends and then that will be it." Akito and Estelle promised.

"Yeah, after saying goodbye to our friends there; that will be it." Vincent said.

"I'm proud of you all..." Nanny smiled.

Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent then hugged her in return. The hug lasted for a few seconds and then they all went to the school to say their last goodbyes. Nanny walked them there and waited outside. Eloise took a deep breath before going through the doors one last time.

* * *

The kids were out of uniform and walked in the doors and the hallways were filled with students who then stared at them.

"And of course; they are all staring at us." Akito said, annoyed.

It wasn't a bad stare though.

"Guys, guys!" Jenny rushed over with Mandy and Robert. "You guys are famous!"

"We are?" the Fudo cousins asked in confusion.

"Yeah, everybody's talking about what you did with Mrs. Hedwig the other day, even kids in other grades!" Jenny smiled in excitement.

"Wow, so then everyone isn't staring at us like we're out of uniform?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, no, no," Mandy shook her head, but frowned. "We heard you were leaving though... We're just so impressed with what you did."

"Well, we had to tell her the truth." Estelle said.

"Yeah..." Robert understood. "I wish I was brave like you guys..."

"That courage is inside all of us, sometimes it just needs time to be brought out," Akito said. "Sometimes you also need to face your biggest fear."

Robert, Jenny, and Mandy smiled to them. The friends then all shared one last final goodbye hug.

"I'll miss you all very much," Eloise smiled in the hug. "I'll never forget any of you."

"And neither will any of us." The Fudo siblings smiled in the hug as well.

"Good riddance..." Edwin scoffed.

"May I hurt him?" Vincent asked, glaring at Edwin.

"You might get in trouble..." Eloise reminded him.

"Just make sure he doesn't come back to the hotel for a long time..." Jenny suggested, rather sneakily.

"Oh, trust me; I'll make sure he doesn't." Vincent said.

Jenny may not had known Edwin like Eloise or her cousins did, but she went to school with him and could understand how they felt about him. "Just make sure you don't get in trouble with his girlfriend, Mrs. Hedwig..." she then said in a teasing tone with a rather evil smirk on her face.

Vincent blinked in surprise. "Jenny, I've never seen this side of you before..."

"I'm full of surprises..." Jenny smiled bashfully for him.

"Yes, yes, you are, we can tell." Estelle smiled at her.

Jenny hid a giggle.

"This should be interesting..." Eloise said as Vincent walked up to Edwin.

"Hey, Edwin!" Vincent called.

"What do you want?" Edwin sneered to him.

"Oh, I just want to do something before leaving this school for good." Vincent said.

"What's that?" Edwin folded his arms at the slightly older boy.

'Oh, this is going to be so entertaining.' Estelle thought to herself.

"I'm waiting..." Edwin told Vincent, impatiently.

Vincent decided to now reveal of what he was going to do to Edwin.

"What are ya, a chicken?" Edwin taunted.

"If you even try to do anything mean or evil to Eloise or our friends, I swear that I will come into your dreams, turn them into nightmares and make them haunt you for the rest of your life, do you understand?" Vincent asked with a glare.

This caused for Edwin to become scared and for his legs to buckle.

"Do you understand?" Vincent asked with another glare.

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I understand." Edwin answered out of fear.

"Good!" Vincent grinned and walked off back to his cousins. "Come on, let's go now."

"Okay." Eloise smiled and led the way out.

Mandy, Jenny, and Robert waved to their friends as they were going off back to their old lives and things were back to normal in the Plaza Hotel from then on. Except of course for Edwin's visits there after Vincent's threat. Due to being nephew to the hotel manager, Edwin was going to still arrive here and there, especially around the holidays, but hopefully his next visit wouldn't be for a very, very long time.

The End


End file.
